Downfall
by SaiyanRoyalty
Summary: This is a very strange story with a new charcter I made up, it centralizes around gohan and videl but there is other stuff as well.
1. Kuso!

1 Downfall  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Ding-Dong, 'Damn solicitors, they will pay for interrupting my training' Vegeta thought. He opened the door, not bothering to sense ki and looked at a girl about Trunks' age, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with a red symbol. "We don't want any!" I yelled as I slammed the door in her face.  
  
"You must be Vegeta." She said, amused, from behind me snaking her head around the door.  
  
"I slammed the door on you child! That is an invitation to leave! How did you get back in here? The security is impeccable!" I screamed at the insolent gaki.  
  
"I put my foot in the door." She replied calmly, unaffected by my wrath.  
  
"Nonsense! I would have crushed it, brat!" I spat.  
  
"Oh, I think not." She smirked and it sent chills down my spine, few people are able to do this, "do you happen to remember a young woman you, how shall I say this," she pretended to think, "Knew, about 13 years ago?"  
  
"Vaguely." I inwardly squirmed, the whore, kuso.  
  
She walked up to me, stood about a foot away and said almost inaudibly, "I would be the by-product of that night," she smiled at my discomfort, "are you smart? Can you do the power-up thing where your hair turns gold? Or does that gene skip a generation?"  
  
"You-you are my spawn you little weakling?" I screamed, there was no way this child had saiyan blood, I wonder… "You can fly?"  
  
"Weakling? At least I can do that."  
  
"How did you learn?"  
  
"Child prodigies can teach themselves." She smirked.  
  
"And you're an Super-Saiyan?"  
  
"What's that?" She asked, "Is that the gold power-up thing? If that's what it is it's simple."  
  
I was about to tell her that this was not exactly 'simple', but as I was about to say it, another of those people who can give me chills showed up on the stairs =who was at the door Vegeta= thought Bulma, looking down.  
  
=A pathetic brat, who's been sent by her mother to ruin our lives= I thought back.  
  
=Well you're in a good mood= she snapped =oh come now, she doesn't seem that bad=  
  
"No, I'm not that bad, and I certainly don't want to ruin your life, Ms. Briefs." She said reproachfully with a hint of my signature smirk, while Bulma and I stared.  
  
"Oops," she squeaked, interpreting the looks, "I take it you didn't say that out loud, Shimatte." She murmured the last part.  
  
"Well. Th-Th-That's. Different," Bulma grinned, still shocked, "Where-did- she-come-from, Vegeta?"  
  
"Do you want a literal interpretation of that?" she smirked.  
  
"Sure?" Bulma said, still shaking.  
  
"Him," she said pointing at me, the cynical grin still plastered on her face, "and a woman named Jezebel."  
  
"Kuso" I spat. 


	2. Meet the parents

1 Downfall  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Ding-Dong, 'Damn solicitors, they will pay for interrupting my training' Vegeta thought. He opened the door, not bothering to sense ki and looked at a girl about Trunks' age, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with a red symbol. "We don't want any!" I yelled as I slammed the door in her face.  
  
"You must be Vegeta." She said, amused, from behind me snaking her head around the door.  
  
"I slammed the door on you child! That is an invitation to leave! How did you get back in here? The security is impeccable!" I screamed at the insolent gaki.  
  
"I put my foot in the door." She replied calmly, unaffected by my wrath.  
  
"Nonsense! I would have crushed it, brat!" I spat.  
  
"Oh, I think not." She smirked and it sent chills down my spine, few people are able to do this, "do you happen to remember a young woman you, how shall I say this," she pretended to think, "Knew, about 13 years ago?"  
  
"Vaguely." I inwardly squirmed, the whore, kuso.  
  
She walked up to me, stood about a foot away and said almost inaudibly, "I would be the by-product of that night," she smiled at my discomfort, "are you smart? Can you do the power-up thing where your hair turns gold? Or does that gene skip a generation?"  
  
"You-you are my spawn you little weakling?" I screamed, there was no way this child had saiyan blood, I wonder… "You can fly?"  
  
"Weakling? At least I can do that."  
  
"How did you learn?"  
  
"Child prodigies can teach themselves." She smirked.  
  
"And you're an Super-Saiyan?"  
  
"What's that?" She asked, "Is that the gold power-up thing? If that's what it is it's simple."  
  
I was about to tell her that this was not exactly 'simple', but as I was about to say it, another of those people who can give me chills showed up on the stairs =who was at the door Vegeta= thought Bulma, looking down.  
  
=A pathetic brat, who's been sent by her mother to ruin our lives= I thought back.  
  
=Well you're in a good mood= she snapped =oh come now, she doesn't seem that bad=  
  
"No, I'm not that bad, and I certainly don't want to ruin your life, Ms. Briefs." She said reproachfully with a hint of my signature smirk, while Bulma and I stared.  
  
"Oops," she squeaked, interpreting the looks, "I take it you didn't say that out loud, Shimatte." She murmured the last part.  
  
"Well. Th-Th-That's. Different," Bulma grinned, still shocked, "Where-did- she-come-from, Vegeta?"  
  
"Do you want a literal interpretation of that?" she smirked.  
  
"Sure?" Bulma said, still shaking.  
  
"Him," she said pointing at me, the cynical grin still plastered on her face, "and a woman named Jezebel."  
  
"Kuso" I spat.  
  
1.2 Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, my god." She gasped.  
  
"Um, Ok," she smiled, but looked vaguely upset, "I'm truly sorry to have bothered you Ms. Briefs, I'll leave now, I'd just be an annoyance, I'm not really sure why I came, I don't know what I expected. It was nice meeting you both." She picked up her bag, which she had dropped at her side, and then she turned.  
  
"No!" said Bulma, she whipped back around, "no-no-no-no-no, you misunderstood me, please stay! Is there any specific reason you've come here?" She said, nearly frantic about the stupid child.  
  
"Well, I really don't have anywhere else to go; I didn't want to cause any problems so I volunteered to go to an orphanage after they died but they obviously didn't want me either because they said I had to see you first if you were still willing. I wondered if you were even alive after the Cell games."  
  
=Ha, as if Cell could keep you dead= She grinned at the only pure blooded member of the royal family, "You know about Cell then?" She asked, turning back to the girl.  
  
"It's not that hard to tell that Hercule couldn't swat at a fly without damaging valuable nerve cells." She laughed. "I recognized you from the Cell games because Ms. Jezebel pointed you out as my 'idiot, irresponsible father'."  
  
"How old are you? I don't even know what your name is." Bulma asked the child of that wretch, Jezebel was her name apparently.  
  
She pretended to think, then said, with a straight face, as if she meant it. "Brat, or freak, or slave, but my real name is Alex and I'll be 13 in two months, I'm a junior in High School…I think."  
  
"You're 13 and you're already in High School? Finally a suitable heir for my company! And you Vegeta. Wait, you aren't a saiyan are you?"  
  
"I'll let you know when you tell me what one is." Damn Bulma! I was hoping that wouldn't come up.  
  
"Well if you are, I hope you can keep that one and Trunks under control," she said pointing to me, obviously joking, too bad she could, "Do you eat as much as they do? I don't think even I can afford to feed three of you."  
  
"No, I don't think I eat as much. Is there another s-slaiyan in here? I thought I sensed another strong energy field."  
  
"It's SAIYAN girl! At least know how to pronounce the name of your race!" I yelled.  
  
'Race?' Alex thought.  
  
"Two others right now actually." She told her, not listening to me, "Trunks! Get down here and bring Goten, it's time for him to go!"  
  
We moved into the kitchen. "You have a beautiful home Father," she looked around the room, then grinned at my discomfort when hearing that word, "does it bother you when I call you that, Father." She drew the last word out.  
  
"No it does not bother him," Bulma said giving me a look, "and you may call me mother if you like."  
  
"M-Mother?" she said, her eyes widened and became confused, "I wasn't allowed to call Miss Jezebel mother, not ever."  
  
My mate looked as if she were about to cry at her happiness from such a little thing, the girl seemed to notice, let out a gasp and set back into the traditional emotionless, or preferably angry, façade, she would be a perfect, able to control her emotions, strong, at least apparently, judging by her ki, I'll have her train Trunks, I don't have the time.  
  
"Who's that?" asked the squeaky voice of Kakarot's youngest son.  
  
"Yeah, who's she?" asked Trunks.  
  
I grinned at my young son, "Have I taught you nothing boy? Ki!" he went into concentration and Kakarot's son did as well, it took a few seconds for the reality to sink in.  
  
"I did it wrong." He said, "It felt like she's stronger than you."  
  
"Yeah, I felt that too." Said the impudent boy, his eyes shining like sable glass as he looked at her hungrily, smiling, I smiled as I realized what was going on, or, since he's the son of Kakarott, he might actually be thinking of food, then again, he was a saiyan, if a childish and idiotic one.  
  
Bulma looked at the girl, "Is she, Vegeta??"  
  
I squirmed, "Maybe, there is a way it could have happened." Bulma gasped.  
  
"Will you teach me, woman? Or is that what you were sent here for?" Trunks said, mimicking me.  
  
"Where-did-you-learn-that-Trunks dear?" Bulma said barely able to control her rage.  
  
"Dad said it, he was yelling about some girl."  
  
"Mn." =we'll talk= Damn.  
  
"This is my Brother? I have a brother? This is what he says to me? I thought my sister was bad! I'll teach you boy, manners I suppose," Bulma snickered, "No? Fighting then, that is if Dad doesn't mind."  
  
"Since when do you have a sister Trunks, and why doesn't she look like the rest of you?" asked the Goten boy still looking at her, obviously enthralled.  
  
"Whaddaya mean Goten, she's not my sister, dummy."  
  
"Then why did she call your dad, dad?" Asked the curious fool.  
  
"Because she's your sister, Trunks, your 'Almighty-Prince' will explain to you about her in a few years." Bulma interrupted, still pissed off about Jezebel." Goten, fly to your house and tell your mom we will be bringing an extra with a saiyan appetite tonight."  
  
Goten saluted, "Yes Bulma, bye Vegeta, bye Trunks, bye Trunks' pretty sister" the boy yelled as he flew out the window blushing.  
  
"Goten likes you sister-girl, are we going to train sometime this year?"  
  
Alex smiled at trunks, then glanced towards Bulma, "Can I? Or do I have to do something? Clean?"  
  
"Not in my house!" She laughed, "We have people to do that. You go have fun 'Trunks' pretty sister'." Bulma imitated the little boy.  
  
"I'm not pretty-," she yelled as Trunks yanked her arm on the way to the GR.  
  
"So Vegeta, tell me a story," Bulma said looking very stern, "if you want to save your sorry saiyan ass from the couch."  
  
"Fine woman, a long time ago there was a horrible woman and right after I came to this planet, it was that time and I, well, did things to her and now 13 years later there is this horrible spawn to deal with, there's not a lot more to it."  
  
"Horrible? Spawn? Vegeta, she's a child! Were Goten and Trunks right? Is she stronger than you?"  
  
"She might be, because her mother may have been part saiyan, even a small part, and she is female, it rarely happens but it may have. If she is, she's suppressing her ki."  
  
"Then why does she act so protective, what happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't read her mind! Stupid, obnoxious humans."  
  
=She can read ours= She replied, no real need to speak out loud.  
  
=I don't care Onna=  
  
"And stop calling me woman, like I'm some object!" Bulma yelled as she hit him over the head with a frying pan, much like Chi-Chi's. "Well you'll control her and she can train Trunks after she goes to school with Gohan and when she finishes her schoolwork then she will go to college and take over for me at the company and still have plenty of time to train to be your personal sparring partner, as you had in mind, after you of course she would be the strongest in the world. Bwa-ha-ha-ha" *Breath* "TRUNKS! ALEX! Get in here now!"  
  
"Yes M-Ms. Briefs?" Alex said scared that Bulma was mad at her.  
  
"Don't worry ne-san, that's just how she calls us from around the house," Trunks smiled at her reaction, "Can she stay forever mom, to be my sparring partner? It hurt when she hit me! Actually hurt! I even fell over, she's way more fun than Goten, to fight."  
  
"I told you, this is your sister, she stays forever, but we need to get her ready for dinner, remember the new agreement?" she was speaking of the deal she made with Kakarott's mate to give her a break from cooking, they would come over Mondays and we go over Saturdays, I don't see the point, they're cooking the same damn amount.  
  
"YAHOO!"  
  
Bulma dragged the girl off by the arm to get her to do something. I was left with Trunks.  
  
"She's really strong dad, she knocked me over with one punch."  
  
"Well, what would you expect, she's my daughter, she should be as strong as you." I liked the sound of that, my daughter, mine!  
  
"But dad, she was stronger-," he protested, but was cut off by the commotion up the stairs.  
  
"But Ms. Briefs I look like a girl!" we heard the child dissent.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Alex, you are a girl." Bulma giggled  
  
"But that doesn't mean I have to dress like one!" She wailed.  
  
"Your mate Goten will be happy." I chided.  
  
"Oh, now you're teasing me too, I got enough from that one" she said being pushed in from the in from the hall by Bulma and pointing to Trunks.  
  
"He will be happy." I said smirking. She wore loose, black, pants and a long sleeved, shining blue shirt.  
  
"Forget Goten, Gohan will like you! Then I can have Videl." Trunks said, almost daydreaming.  
  
"Don't be silly Trunks, Gohan will kill you if you try to get Videl." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Who are they?" asked the sparkling girl.  
  
"Your new classmates, you're going to school next week." Said Bulma.  
  
"Really? I get to go to school?" she looked shocked.  
  
"Of course, you'll have to have Gohan show you the way."  
  
"I get to go to a real school?" she said.  
  
"Didn't you say you were a junior?" Bulma replied, worried her heir wasn't suitable.  
  
"Yes but I had to teach myself! I was never allowed to go to school!"  
  
"Calm down, school isn't that hard, just don't blow anyone up on your first day. You'll be fine."  
  
"Aren't we going to go?" asked Trunks "I want to see Goten."  
  
"Of course." They walked out the door but she pulled on my arm and held me back.  
  
"You are going to tell me what a saiyan is, now." She glared.  
  
"Saiyans are an ancient race of warriors, our planet was blown up by a tyrant who the remaining two full blooded saiyans, I included, recently killed. You happen to be a little more than half saiyan. I forgot to ask, what happened to your tail?" I snapped.  
  
"I had to cut it off, someone blackmailed me with it," she sighed and looked behind her, we walked outside, "Can we fly there Ms. Briefs?" Asked the girl, still shocked about her newfound heritage.  
  
"Certainly, but call me mother or mom or even Bulma, anything but Ms. Briefs!"  
  
"Show me the way Trunks!" they took off. I sighed and got into the infernal machine, my mate calls a jet. 


End file.
